


of Dreams

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was into psychoanalysis and Dave had “weird” dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whampora.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whampora.tumblr.com).



> Something that I promised whampora (@tumblr) that I'd write a long time ago. Enjoy, dear!

Dave Strider was his name, and he had a reputation that sent the ladies packing or swooning, depending on who the ladies were. 

Rose Lalonde was her name, and she was “different”. Black lipstick and purple skirts (sometimes orange, when she felt like surprising people) were her trademark and unlike Dave, she scared away most, save for her dear friend Kanaya and John Egbert, whom she met Dave Strider through. 

“It isn't like you to be late to school, Rose.” Kanaya noted as her friend showed up on a random October Wednesday with her hair that was normally perfect just slightly out of place and her lipstick just the smallest bit smeared. Those who didn't know Rose Lalonde would have thought, “Perhaps she's having a bad day?” or “Perhaps she was late to get up this morning.”

Kanaya knew Rose and knew it could be neither of those things. Her friend was meticulous about her appearance and schedule (her bedroom, however, not so much). There was no possible way that the girl had slept in. Worried, but keeping to herself, Kanaya continued her day and tried to forget. 

“Hey, little man. Where were you this morning?” It was Dirk, Dave's older brother. The two boys were known to skip school when the mood hit them (and still keep their grades above average? Oh, jealousy). Dave refused to answer, instead pulling the money out of his back pocket for the movie that the brothers were planning on catching before the theater got busy for the lunch rush. 

Though their friends did eventually forget about the lateness of the morning, Rose and Dave did not. They had spent time together, in all of the ways that teenagers found the ways to spend time. However, a good portion of the time that even later they did spend together was spent talking. Rose was into psychoanalysis and Dave had “weird” dreams. Dreams about a “game” that they and their friends played. 

Each day brought on a different step in the journey of the game, and sometimes Dave would dream the same dream two or three times in a row. “I feel everything that happens, it isn't like a normal dream.” 

Rose could picture the scenarios in her head perfectly as Dave described them, though she didn't really reveal that to him. Perhaps he was just a good storyteller? Yes, that had to be it. Though when Cthulhu-like monsters had been mentioned (the ones that she'd believed in and had been seeing in her dreams since she was a child), the coincidences had piled up too high. 

Whatever these dreams that the weird almost-delinquent kept having were too much of a coincidence for Rose to ignore.


End file.
